This Is How An Angel Dies
by LittleMissFandom
Summary: If hell has knights, what about heaven? How will the Winchesters react to one of said knights coming to them looking for a lost treasure and staying? I'm sorry if this summary is suckish. Dean/OC later.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am so excited to write this! It's been bouncing around in my head for ages but I never knew how to write it out. This may be an Dean/OC thing, but I have**** nothing ****against Destiel. In fact, I ship it like FedEx. This actually happened because of a roleplay account I had and the other person created this relationship. I liked it so I'm using it. **_This chapter has been rewritten and changed slightly._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural sadly.**

**Enjoy my lovelies….**

* * *

Orange and pink streaked across the sky as the sun rose. A young woman with flaming red hair stood up from the bench she'd been sleeping on. Her hair was disheveled and her face was dusted with dirt. She grabbed her ratty backpack filled with necessities and trudged down the street.

Her purple eyes flitted around, taking in the scenery around her. People of all shapes and sizes bustled around her as she pulled the battered picture out of the pocket of her jeans. Her toes curled inside her boots, a nervous tick she'd picked up.

"H-hello sir?" she said in a quiet voice to a man in a suit.

"Yes?" he asked in a rude, annoyed tone.

"Have you seen this man?" she held out the picture in her hands.

"No. Why?" he checked his watch.

"I can't find him."

"Sorry. I gotta go."

Her shoulders slumped forward and she rubbed her temples. She took a few deep breaths and straightened her back, asking many others if they'd seen the man in the picture as she made her way through town. The sun was slowly disappearing as night began to fall.

She nearly turned around on the dirt road she was headed down, but she heard something. She approached the slightly rundown house. She knocked on the door and stood back, preparing for the worst.

A tall man answered it and stared down at her. His green princess eyes stared at her and swept down her form. He narrowed his eyes at her and leaned on the doorframe.

"You aren't the pizza delivery girl…" he mused, raising an eyebrow.

"No…I don't suppose I am." She replied awkwardly.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm looking for someone." She handed him the battered picture and pushed her messy hair away from her face.

"Cas…" the man mumbled before grabbing her by the front of her shirt and slamming her against the wall.

"Who are you?!" he yelled in her face, pulling out a knife.

She blinked at him and stared hard at the knife. It was placed against her cheek, the cool metal causing a trickle of blood to dance down the skin of her face. She then noticed their proximity; their chests were pressed together and her arms were trapped at her stomach by his free hand.

"This is a rather compromising position." She finally said a playful light in her eyes.

The man growled angrily and pocketed the knife. Then he threw her over his shoulder and walked into the house, pulling a chair along with him. She sighed and didn't make any move to leave of defend herself as he frisked her and checked her bag.

She remained silent as he tied her into the chair, which was now placed in the center of a devil's trap. He grabbed a shiny knife and a flask of holy water. It splashed across her face and the knife sliced into her shoulder through her tee shirt. She flinched at the feeling of the blade but didn't react any other way.

"I'm not a demon, you know. Or a shapeshifter, not that there's any reason for me to be one." She told him, shaking her head and causing hair to fall across her face.

"Monsters could figure out that I'm pretty into redheads." The man shrugged.

"Can you untie me? The rope is hurting my arms."

"No, you haven't given me a reason to."

She sighed and rolled her head back, exposing her neck. She tried to sleep, hoping she could just wake up and she wouldn't be there. The princess man's pacing and fidgeting made it impossible though.

"Could you stop that? I'm trying to sleep." She groaned.

"If you aren't a demon or shifter…you could be a vampire." He responded.

"Yeah, neck biting isn't really my thing." She replied opening her eyes and straightening out her neck.

"Werewolf?"

"Yeah, I totally go out once a month and murder people."

"Well…"

"Make that joke…I dare you."

"I should be interrogating you. But what the hell are you?!"

"Yeah, you can. You won't get information if you do. And spoilers, dear."

"Information?"

"Yeah. About you. About your family."

"What kind of information."

"Dean Winchester. You are Castiel's charge. You've been to hell. You love pie. You have a brother named Sam. You call him Sammy. You're afraid of flying."

Dean glared at her for a few moments before he huffed and threw something at her. She laughed.

"What are you?!"

"A knight."

Before he could ask anything else, the door opened and closed. A Sasquatch walked in carrying grocery bags. He dropped them on the floor and ran towards the pair.

"Dean! What the hell are you doing?!" he shouted pushing Dean out of the way.

"I'm perfectly fine. Just…give me a minute." She told him.

"You should take a shower to wash off all the dirt." He told her.

"I don't have any clothes to change into." She replied.

"You can borrow a shirt from me and your short enough for it to be a dress." He chuckled standing to get her a shirt.

"Thank you."

"No problem. I'm Sam."

"Nice to meet you." She took the offered shirt and asked where the bathroom was.

She showered and got dressed in the long shirt then walked shyly back into the living room. Dean whistled at her and he "accidently" was knocked off the couch by nothing. Sam scootched over and offered a seat next to him.

"So. Who are you?" he asked casually.

"My name is Avalon. I'm an Angel of The Lord."

* * *

**A/N: I love writing this a lot. I'm sorry, but can I have a review or a few to tell me how this was and what I need to change/fix? **

**Until next time…(If there is one..)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm hoping you guys like the last one and since I did get a review, here's an update.**

**PlaidWrappedMoose: Let me love you and your penname.**

**Guest: This takes place around the end of season four, making the Winchesters still new to the angel world and have only met the dick angels…**

**Enjoy…**

"Why are you here?" Sam asked, his voice struggling to keep calm as he stood up.

"I'm looking for Castiel. Do either of you know where he is?" Avalon asked.

"Why should we tell you?" Dean spat.

"Because I want to help him as much as you do. Believe me, I wouldn't go through all this trouble if I wasn't serious. You can trust me…and if I ever turn against you guys, you can kill me."

"I just found a case…" Sam trailed off.

"I'll go with you guys." She looked up at them.

"Why? Why would you want to?" Dean asked rudely.

"Where else can I go? Besides, I can smite things, you can't." Avalon propped her feet up on the table and waited for them to consider.

"She could be some help." Sam told his brother.

"Fine. You're gonna have to get clothes though." Dean looked away from the pantless girl.

"I can take care of that now." She grinned and dug a cell phone out of her bag by her feet.

Avalon called someone, laughing several times before walking out of view. After a few peals of laughter and the sound of fabric hitting the floor, she walked back into view fully dressed and carrying a duffle bag. She handed Sam his shirt and sat back down on the couch.

"Who did you call?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.

"A friend." Avalon smiled at him.

"Can we go now?" Dean asked impatiently.

The trio left the house quickly after that and to the beautiful Impala. Dean insisted that Avalon should sit in front seat so he could keep an eye on her. Sam rolled his eyes and got into the back seat at that. They were speeding towards the case in no time.

The engine started spluttering on an old dirt road in the middle of nowhere. Dean pulled over and got out. Avalon got out as well and followed him to the open hood. It was smoking and neither could find the source. Sam called a tow truck, as they couldn't move the car without one.

It thundered up the road, stopping by the three figures leaning against the hood of the Impala. A man stepped out and walked over. Dean explained what happened and the man agreed to tow him.

"I'm gonna need someone to ride with me. It's a rule." He told them, eying Avalon.

"I'll go." She offered.

"You have red hair. I like red hair." The creeper flirted badly.

"She has a boyfriend." Dean said, glaring loudly.

"I don't see him anywhere."

"Yeah you do. I'm her boyfriend." Dean replied, stepping closer to Avalon and puffing out his chest.

Sam stifled a laugh and Avalon resisted the urge to raise an eyebrow at Dean, who was now standing directly behind her. She insisted on going in the tow truck. Dean tried to talk her out of it, but she whispered something to him.

"Fine. Be careful!" He called after her as she climbed into the truck.

She nodded in response and closed the door. The creepy guy climbed in after her and started the car. She buckled her seatbelt and waited for the man to start moving.

"So…what'd you whisper on his ear? I'm dying to know." He chuckled darkly, his eyes flashing coal black.

"Wh-what's with your eyes?" Avalon faked fear.

"It's a birth defect…happens from time to time." The demon lied.

"Oh. You scared me there."

"So…what did you tell him?"

"You really wanna know?"

"Yeah!" he exclaimed.

Avalon leaned close to him and stabbed him with her angel sword. He screamed in pain and clawed at the angel as Sam opened the driver's side door, pulling the demon out. Avalon pulled her sword out of his leg and crawled out of the truck. She wiped the blood off on the grass and walked around the front.

Sam held the demon down while Dean exorcised it. Once he was exorcised and they found that the vessel was dead, they placed him back in to truck. Avalon snapped her fingers, causing the truck to burst into flames. She grabbed both of the boys' wrists, dragging them away from the fire. They climbed into the car and Avalon, deciding that she may as well use her abilities, fixed the engine. She climbed in and Dean looked extremely unhappy.

"Are you okay?" she asked, poking her head up front.

"It just pisses me off that we can't seem to save anybody." He growled.

"It'll be alright. I know it will." She comforted him, placing a hand on his arm.

"It won't. You know what? You could've saved him. You didn't have to let him die."

"Dean…I can't bring back the dead all the time. It's hard. That man died a long time ago. He's at peace in heaven." Avalon sighed.

"He'd be happier here. You know…with his family."

"Well I wouldn't know that, now would I?" Avalon spat him.

"Maybe if you had a heart, you'd understand."

"Maybe if you could learn to listen, you'd see that not everyone has a family that cares about them."

"Family always cares."

"How would you know that? You have so many people that care for you. That hold their breath when they find out that something's happened to you. That cry when you get hurt…" Avalon hissed at him, "Too bad my 'father' is one of them…" she muttered darkly under her breath, ending the argument.

Dean sighed and drove away from the burning truck silently. Fifteen minutes later, they pulled up to a Biggersons. Dean got out and stormed inside, leaving Sam and Avalon in the car.

They got out and followed Dean into the restaurant. He was sitting at a table waiting for them. Sam sat down first, scooting to the end of the booth, giving Avalon room to sit down. She sat and looked at the older Winchester.

"I'm sorry…" she said quietly.

"Hm?" Dean leaned forward slightly.

"I said that I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I was being a dick. It's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I shouldn't have blamed you." He looked down.

"If you didn't, I would've."

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself."

"If I'm not, who will?"

Dean looked back up at her and gave her a half smile. She smiled back and there was a moment of silence before the waiter came. He was tall with green eyes and blonde hair.

"What can I get for you all?" he asked in a bored tone.

"I'll have the salad." Sam spoke up first.

"And you two?" he asked more to Avalon than Dean.

"I'll have a burger and fries…what about you…honey?" he told the waiter, directing the last part to the ginger across the table.

"Just a strawberry milkshake please." She replied.

The waiter wrote down their orders and sauntered away. Sam started laughing and trying to cover it with coughing. Avalon had an eyebrow raised at Dean.

"That's the second time today." She noted.

"What?"

"That was the second time today you've told a person that you're my boyfriend."

"He was leering at you!"

"He was looking at me."

"It looked like leering from over here."

"Would you feel more comfortable if I sat on that side?" Avalon sighed.

"Yes." Dean scootched in.

She stood up and walked around the table and flopped into the booth beside Dean. The waiter came back with their food and set it on the table, slipping a scrap of paper under Avalon's glass. Dean glared at the young man, wrapping a protective arm around the redhead's shoulders.

"Why are you so bothered by other people looking at me?"

"I think you know."

"Is it because you need me since I can help find Castiel? You're afraid I'll elope to Mexico?"

"No. I told you, I like redheads."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Now that I've started this out…we can get down to business. I have made a decision to start this out, episode wise, just before "The Monster at the End of This Book." I would very much appreciate some constructive criticism, ideas, and any thoughts you have. I also must thank my close friend Unicornchopsticks, as I have multiple times, for inspiring me to write this and for letting me put in some of her characters. Thanks!**

**CherriiBee216: Thanks, my dear! **

**Enjoy…**

"Stop that!" Dean exclaimed as Avalon stole another French fry from his plate.

"What if I don't?" she teased, eating the French fry after dipping it in her milkshake.

Dean didn't answer. He just glared at her and continued eating his burger. Sam stifled his laughter and pulled out his phone. Once the food was all eaten up, they all left.

After a while of driving around, they finally pulled up to a motel. Avalon walked into the room as soon as Dean unlocked the door and flopped on the couch. The brothers did rock paper scissors and, as you could've guess, Sam won. Dean groaned and set his bag next to the couch.

"Why so upset?" Avalon asked.

"Sam gets the other bed." Dean grumbled.

"Other bed?"

"Yeah. You get the one on the left and he gets the one on the right."

"Why don't you take my bed? I don't need sleep anyways. I'll rest on the couch."

"Av…you don't have to do that. I'm fine with sleeping on the couch." Dean insisted.

"No. I'm taking the couch." Avalon said in an end-of-conversation tone.

"Okay…" Dean trailed off before lifting up the redhead's legs and sitting down.

He turned on the TV and the three of them watched reruns of "Doctor Who," a show Avalon's angel "friend" told her about. Sam teased her about the look of joy she had when mentioning said friend and she blushed slightly. Around one AM Sam and Dean decided to go to bed.

Just before Sam dozed off, he saw Avalon bow her head over her folded hands. She whispered words that no one could hear and raised her head. A rare grin spread across her face when, he'd assumed, she'd gotten a prayer back. She bowed her head again, once again whispering quiet words. This time however, Sam caught something she'd said.

"I'm so sorry." She'd whispered over and over. It seemed endless and her voice cracked multiple times. Then the prayer ended and she sighed before lying down.

**MEANWHILE IN HEAVEN…**

"You need to find her." Michael snapped at the bounty hunter.

"Why? She's not of use. The only thing she does around here is order those cherubs around. They can function without her." Mihael, heavens bounty hunter, replied.

"I don't think you understand her power." Michael told the younger angel.

"You have twice her power… What would you need her for?"

"I don't need her. But hunters do. She knows all about heaven. They could torture her for information then toss her aside like trash. Knowing how much you care for her, I know you don't want that."

Mihael didn't respond. He just stared hard at the floor under his feet. A moment of silence passed throughout the room.

"See? I don't need her. You do." Michael said.

Mihael walked away from his brother, his mind racing and heart heavy. He soon found himself walking into his, most likely favorite, brother, Barmin. Noticing something was wrong, Barmin asked what was wrong.

"Michael wants me to find her." Mihael replied.

"Then find her. She'll go with you, we both know that." Barmin responded, knowing exactly who they were talking about.

"I don't know where she'd have gone. She could be anywhere, scared and hurting. I just wish I could talk to her!" Mihael exclaimed, clenching his fists.

"Pray to her. You know she'll listen. I'll ask Israfel if she knows where Avalon would go, okay?"

Mihael only nodded to his brother's already retreating form. He clasped his hands and bowed his head. After a few moments of thinking, he started to pray, saying whatever came to his mind. He told her about how heaven was and how he was. It then occurred to him that she wasn't listening or couldn't listen.

He'd given up on the thought of her when he heard the sound of her praying. She told him that she was okay and that she missed him. He responded with how much he missed her. Her next prayer consisted of 'I'm so sorry' and 'please forgive me.' He told that he'd be alright as long she came home to him.

**BACK WITH THE WINCHESTERS…**

Everyone awoke around ten AM and went out to breakfast. Both Sam and Dean noticed how drastically different Avalon was acting from the day before. Sam, though knowing, decided not to mention their new friend's late night prayers. They managed to make it through the quiet breakfast and back to the motel.

"What's up with you?" Dean asked the ginger once back in the room.

"What do you mean?" Avalon asked, masking her sadness.

"You're sad. I can tell."

"I'm fine." She replied, standing up to walk somewhere.

"You aren't going anywhere." Dean caught her by the arm.

"I'm allowed to go anywhere I want. It's part of the angel package." She said coldly.

"You can't push everything down. If you're ever going to trust me on anything, trust me on this. You'll break."

"Please. Let go."

"No. You need to let it out and I'm giving you something to hold on to. You'll need it."

"I-I don't want to."

"It's okay," Dean pulled her by the arm into a hug, "You can cry, I won't tell anybody."

That made the tears that were building up in the back of her eyes flow out. She slowly wrapped her own arms around the hunter that had incased her in his. Her mind began to wander to every single bad thing that had ever happened to her or her family and sobs wracked through her body. He was right though, she did need something to hold onto.

She held on tight and cried for Mihael. She cried for Lucifer, a brother cast away for loving. She cried for Israfel, a sister that never got a chance. She cried for the Winchesters, two orphans that were pushed into growing up too fast.

Once she was cried out, she let go of Dean. He let go as well and wiped her tears away with the sleeve of his jacket. She yawned and sat down on the couch to take off her shoes. Once they were on the floor, she lay down on the couch and closed her eyes. Dean picked her up from the couch and dropped her on his empty bed. She tried to get up, but he pulled the blankets over her and told her to sleep or he'd make her. Then he kissed her forehead and walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wow. This one took a lot of thought and let tell you, I did my best. Let me know how I'm doing pleeaasee. The sexy advanced words and moral support were provided by Unicornchopsticks.**

When Avalon woke up, she noticed a note sitting on the bedside table. She blinked the bleariness and read the words scrawled across the page. Both boys were out questioning people and they would be back soon.

The angel climbed out of the bed before making it and looking for a clock. She decided to take a shower before the Winchesters got back. After making sure that the door was locked and the salt lines were intact, she went into the bathroom.

After showering, Avalon wrapped a towel around herself and opened the door with the intention of getting some clothes to change into. Instead of seeing the empty room, she was greeted with the sight of both Winchester boys sitting on the beds reading books. She froze and debating on how she would solve this problem. Dean turned his head and catching sight of her whistled.

Sam smacked his brother upside the head and tossed Avalon her duffle bag. She grabbed some clothes and retreated back into the bathroom red faced. A few minutes later she came out and sat next to Dean, looking over his shoulder to see what he was reading.

"A little conceited, are we?" she teased after seeing what he was reading, reading further she made a sound of disgust at the graphic scene that was being described.

Dean just rolled backwards, pushing the angel onto the floor. She yelped in surprise and landed with a thud on the carpet face down. Sam laughed and suddenly was on the floor. Avalon winked at him and picked up and book and opened it.

"Right, whatever. We gotta get going." Dean said standing up.

Avalon carried her book to the car and they were off to the publisher's. Once they arrived, the boys posed as reporters and went inside. Avalon remained in the car reading her book, waiting for the boys.

When they arrived back at the car, they sped off to an old, ramshackle house. Avalon followed them to the door. A scruffy faced man opened the door. They introduced themselves and he shut the door in their faces. Dean rang the doorbell again the man told them to get lives.

Avalon just walked in, ducking under the man's arm, and sat on the couch. She let Sam and Dean explained, as they were the ones that knew who this guys was. They came back a little while later.

"You-you're Avalon." Chuck stuttered, looking fearful.

"Yes, I am." She replied monotonously.

He babbled on and on about being a god and apologizing for the things he put the Winchesters through. They kept responding with "We're okay" and finally he turned to her.

"I'm so sorry. I know sorry could never fix what I did to you…but…I'm so sorry." He told her.

"I know. And you're right…sorry can't fix the things that have happened to me." She trailed off.

"Wait. Did you and Mihael really have a night of-" he started to say.

"Yes. We did." Avalon cut him off shortly.

"I'm sorry…night of what?" Dean asked both the scruffy man and ginger angel, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Uh….amorousness and anguish." Chuck replied, looking at a small pile of papers.

"You wrote about that?" the angel asked.

"Yeah…it's part of my new series. You're a fan favorite, Avalon." The author said.

"A what?" she asked, perplexed.

"You're a favorite character amongst the fans."

"Why? There are so many more honorable angels in heaven."

"Because no matter how much you hated it there, you always went back. Their theory is that you couldn't bear to leave _her_ up there all alone." Chuck told her.

Avalon looked to her feet then, waiting until someone broke the silence.

"Who?" Dean asked.

"What do you mean?" Avalon asked.

"Who did you keep going back for?"

"My Sam."

"Okay, we're gonna need copies of the heaven chronicles as well as the draft for Supernatural and whatever else you've written that could help us." Sam told Chuck.

Chuck put an abundance of books and packets of paper into shopping bag and handed it over to the moose. The gang rolled out soon after that. As soon as they returned to the motel, they grabbed their bags, checked out, and went to the Laundromat.

As Sam was throwing his laundry into the dryer, Dean sat on a bench and Avalon sat on top of the dryer Sam was using. Dean began to read aloud the manuscript of the newest book.

"I'm reading about myself in a Laundromat reading about myself in a Laundromat- my head hurts." He whined.

Avalon hopped down from dryer and climbed onto the bench behind Dean. She pressed two fingers against each of his temples. He started to object but shut his pie hole when his head started to feel better. Sam gave them the 'I won't be in the motel tonight' look.

"Are you okay?" the angel asked, worry seeping into her voice as the hunter's eyes fluttered shut, wondering if it was like the last time.

_ The bounty hunter walked into the knight's home. The knight, stopping her daily cleaning of her bow and quiver of arrows, stood to greet him. He flopped in a chair and groaned. Avalon raised an eyebrow before noticing him clutching at his shoulder._

_ "What happened?" she asked in a worried tone._

_ "Yeah my shoulder just hurts." Mihael told her._

_ "Sit on the floor." She ordered him._

_ The confused angel obliged, sitting in front of the chair. Avalon sat in the chair and massaged his shoulders and then his wings. After a while, the ginger angel looked up to see the bounty hunter's eyes shut. She started to worry when they remained closed. _

_ She started to panic when they continued to stay closed. She knelt near him and tried to see if he was sleeping. When Avalon placed her hand over his mouth and nose to see if he was breathing, his hand flew up to grip her wrist, and he kissed the palm of her hand. _

_ "Mihael!" she exclaimed, smacking him upside the head with her free hand._

_ "Sorry darling." He chuckled, pulling her towards him._

_ She landed beside him and his free arm wrapped around her shoulders. They sat that way for a little while. Then the angel of loyalty spoke up._

_ "Can you promise me something?" he asked the angel beside him._

_ "Depends on what you're asking." She replied._

_ "Don't ever leave me." He whispered to her._

_ "I can promise you that." She whispered back. _

_ He leaned down and kissed the top of her head._


End file.
